Glory And Gore
by GeekyFrreaky
Summary: Upon arriving at Nuka World, Sole is a little shocked by some of the raider’s furniture. Feral Ghouls as seats? On one particularly drunken and chem-filled evening, Hancock and Sole find themselves alone and discussing this unusual choice. Hancock sees an excellent opportunity to really wind Sole up. Warnings: smut, rough sex, unprotected sex, non-human sex.


"It is kinda cruel, isn't it?" I whisper, sipping from my drink. My companion glances across at the chair opposite us. A feral has been tied to the frame of the chair by his hands, feet and neck with just a thin cushion placed over his shrivelled thighs so that he takes the user's full weight upon them sitting down. Hancock shrugs. He has a bottle of whiskey in his hand and, now and then, he takes a huge gulp.

We had arrived in Nuka World only two days ago, and, in that time, I've somehow managed to become the Overboss and to befriend three groups of (somewhat difficult) raiders. Tonight we've decided to drink with a group called The Pack. Colourful folks, with a shared passion for showmanship and wasteland creatures.

"I mean, don't you ever wonder if they still have any remnants of their human personalities?"

We've managed to escape the ruckus by means of a small shack where we are finally alone (except for the feral ghoul furniture). The light in here derives from a single light bulb attached to the steel roof, it's dim and it flickers constantly. I feel drunk - the alcohol is different here, stronger. Hancock seems half-cut too; lolling in his seat with one of his legs draped over the arm of the chair and the whiskey bottle in his hand hanging so low that it almost touches the floorboards. We've been drinking for at least an hour, but Hancock has been taking his regular chems since this morning - he increased his usage once the celebrations started.

"Better him than me." He chuckles, finishing off his bottle and immediately twisting the cap off another from the table beside him. Hancock has been a ghoul for less than a decade. Sometime in 2282, his love for getting high had gotten out of hand when he tried an experimental radioactive chem. To this day, he still says the high was worth it. It's perfectly understandable. With the world like it is today, it's irresponsible to deny yourself any form of distraction that you can get your hands on.

He flicks the bottlecap over towards the feral and it smacks him just above the eye. The creature growls and struggles in his bound position, managing to shuffle the chair forward just a few inches. I can't help but laugh a little. My mind is hazy from alcohol and mentats, and seeing a chair move is a pretty surreal event.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" Hancock teases, leaning forward in his seat to catch my eye, "but, what about his _feelings_?" He mimics my voice, flashing a brazen smile at me before taking another gulp of Whiskey.

I lean over to jokingly hit him, but he curls his free hand around my wrist before I can reach him. I feel myself being gently tugged towards him until I'm on my knees at the foot of his armchair. He looks down at me with a smile twisting on his lips.

"Am I going to have to report you to the Ghoul Protection Society for unfair treatment?" His hand slides under my chin to hold my head in place. I grin up at him, swaying slightly from the alcohol in my system. He leans down to gently kiss me. His mouth feels rough and familiar, I close my eyes and take in his scent as he lingers on my lips, his grip still firm around my jaw.

He stands the whiskey bottle on the side table and unzips his slacks. I feel warmth travel from my groin up to my throat as I shuffle forward to admire his erection. It springs up from within his pants, pink and glistening. The skin is uneven like on the rest of his body, otherwise, he's endowed just like anyone else.

"Be a good little soft skin, make up for your crimes against my race." He groans, throwing his head against the cushioned back of the chair, awaiting my mouth. I happily oblige, lapping up his pre-cum with the flat of my tongue, a moan hums from the back of my throat as I taste him. Sweet and salty, ghoul cum tastes better than any human I've had. It must be the radiation.

Unable to hold back, I swallow his whole cock, lowering my head down until my bottom lip is brushing against the material of his slacks. I hold myself there for a moment, skilfully adjusting my position until I feel his cock glide perfectly into my throat. Drool streams from my lower lip, covering his pants and settling in a puddle on the leather chair beneath him. I begin to feel my eyes well up as I cough around him, struggling for breath. Pressure on the back of my head holds me in position and the tears begin to roll down my cheeks, black with mascara. I open my jaw wider, desperately attempting for air from around his thick cock, until he finally removes his hand.

I gasp for air, and then my mouth is back on him within seconds. Drenched with thick saliva, my lips now slip up and down his length expertly. I settle on his head, now and then, to circle my tongue around it. He pulsates with pleasure inside my mouth as I explore every groove on his cock. I taste more saltiness in the back of my throat, the arousal leaking from him only makes me want to satisfy him more. My wetness begins to soak into the cotton of my underwear. I can't help but shuffle while I work on him, trying in vain to reach some kind of release.

I hear a loud thud, the whiskey bottle slips from his grip and begins spilling out its contents on to the floorboards. He bucks his hips, enjoying my hot mouth around his prick. I let him use me as he pleases. My eyes flick up to his; black eyes watching me as he fucks my throat until I'm spluttering again. My body heaving, I run the flat of my tongue up his length playfully. Plum-coloured veins pump blood to his erection, I watch with glossy eyes as it visibly throbs beneath me.

My hand sneaks under his shirt to feel his calloused skin and he takes the opportunity to lift me on to his lap. Still fully clothed, I frantically try to remove my jeans while he slips my shirt back over my shoulder and unclips my bra. My bare chest is just inches away from his face, glistening with sweat and quivering. He admires my breasts, breathing in my the scent of damp skin like it's a drug to him. His tongue circles around my breast before ultimately taking my nipple between his lips, while I finally manage to kick my panties off from my ankles. I cry out, suddenly realising my own level of arousal. The frigid night air stings against my bare cunt. Silvery strands leak out from my folds, coating his hard manhood like the glaze on a doughnut.

"Please, I need you inside me..." I whimper. He manoeuvres his cock so that the tip is pressed against my slit. I can still feel him pulsating, cold in comparison to the heat deep within me. I hover obediently, chewing intently at my lip.

"Please..." I repeat, meeting my gaze with his. I'm almost in tears, I ache for him.

I jolt forward; clashing my mouth against his, sloppily exploring his mouth with my tongue. At the same time, he thrusts inside me aggressively. My mind melts away to nothing, only pleasure. He fills me perfectly, every ridge on his cock stimulating me as he slides in and out. I can't breathe. I gasp and heave against his shoulder, letting him take complete control as he bucks his hips into me over and over again. My lip, swollen from my chewing, feels heavy as it bounces along with his strokes.

The heat building in my torso is so intense, the thought crosses my mind that I may throw up. It comes out as a scream. His cock feels like it's in my belly, my clit brushes against his shirt. Before I know it, my whole body begins to vibrate, and my cunt contracts sending shockwaves arojnd his cock. The intensity of my orgasm sends everything into overdrive, I feel every strand of hair on my body fill up with electricity, my pussy convulses, my pulse thuds dully inside my skull. The evidence of my orgasm runs down over his thick cock, coating his balls.

Feeling me cum around him flicks a switch inside his brain. Despite my orgasming body now being slumped against him like a ragdoll, he fucks me even more furiously. The room around me becomes a blur; his unrelenting strokes send me dizzy in my intoxicated state. Animal-like grunts escape from his mouth, his hot ragged breath on my ear sends goosebumps littering my skin. I can feel his heart thumping through his chest.

His huge length pulses deeper inside me, hitting my cervix with force. Exhausted and desperate, he grabs fistfuls of my hips and moves me against him, until an inhuman sound escapes from deep within him. Still bucking his hips, I feel his seed spill out inside me. It fills my belly with warmth like a shot of brandy on a freezing cold night. His whole body twitches to an abrupt halt and, suddenly, all I can hear is the sound of our wearied breathing.

I knock back his hat slightly so that I can kiss his forehead, his sweat lingers on my upper lip mixing with my own. Twisting myself in the seat, I lay lengthways over him, using the arm of the chair as a headrest and dangling my legs over the other side. His body still trembles beneath me, but he kindly extends a hand to pass me my beer and brushes the sticky hair from my face. Content, I swig from the bottle and lie my head back, absently admiring the roof of the tiny shack while his hands stroke my thighs affectionately. Against my 'soft' skin they feel rough, but his touch is gentle and kind.

With the world like it is today, it really would be foolish to deny yourself any form of distraction that you can get your hands on. But maybe, just maybe, this could be something more.


End file.
